The present invention relates to a connector clip which is adapted to verify complete connection or fitting connection between a connector used in a joint of a piping, for example, a gasoline fuel piping of a vehicle, and a pipe inserted in the connector, and a connector connecting structure including such connector clip.
In a joint of a fluid piping, a connector having a tube connecting portion is applied to join a pipe and a tube. In such piping, for example, the pipe is provided with an annular engagement projection on an outer peripheral surface of one axial side or an inserting end portion, and the connector is configured with a retainer fitted in a pipe inserting portion, or a holding portion of a connector housing. Then, the pipe is inserted into the retainer so as to allow the annular engagement projection to snap-engage with one axial end portion of the retainer providing a stop mechanism between the pipe and the connector with a tube connected to the tube connecting portion. Hence, if an operator does not take care sufficiently to complete connection between the pipe and the connector, the pipe might not be fully inserted into the retainer and the annular engagement projection of the pipe might not snap-engage with one axial end portion of the retainer, or the retainer might not be fitted properly in the holding portion of the connector housing. That is, the pipe might be in a half-fitting relation with respect to the connector. Meanwhile within a connecting portion between a connector and a pipe, a sealing member is disposed to prevent an internal fluid from leaking out. However, in case of a piping system subject to operation while the pipe is incompletely connected with the connector, usually sealing property by the sealing member between the connector and the pipe is insufficient or becomes lowered, and an internal fluid leaks out. In view of the foregoing aspect, it is preferred to adapt a connector connecting structure for verifying complete connection and preventing incomplete connection between a connector and a pipe, in order not to subject a piping system to operation while the pipe is not fully inserted into the retainer, or the retainer is not properly fitted in the connector.
As for such connector connecting structure for verifying complete connection between a connector and a pipe, a connector connecting structure disclosed in the following Patent Document 1 is known. In the connector connecting structure, in addition to an annular engagement projection (first annular rib) for snap-engagement, an annular verification projection (second annular rib) is provided on an outer peripheral surface of the pipe so as to be located on an opposite axial side of or beyond an opposite axial end of the connector when the pipe is connected to the connector. And, a connector clip for verifying complete connection between a connector and a pipe is put and mounted on the connector and the pipe. The connector clip includes a clip body (intermediate part) of U-shape in cross section having one-side wall portion (second lateral wall) and an opposite-side wall portion (first lateral wall) on opposite ends thereof. The opposite-side wall portion (first lateral wall) is provided with a connection verifying portion (protruding portion). One-side wall portion of the connector clip for verifying complete connection is provided with a connector fit-on recess (second cutaway recess) and the opposite-side wall portion is also formed with a pipe fit-on recess (first cutaway recess). The connector fit-on recess (second cutaway recess) is to be fitted on a portion of the connector on one axial side of a holding portion, and adjacent to the holding portion, while the pipe fit-on recess (first cutaway recess) is to be fitted on a portion of the pipe on an opposite axial side of the annular verification projection, and adjacent to the annular verification projection. And, the connection verifying portion is configured by a pair of restraining portions formed on opposite end portions or both widthwise sides of the pipe fit-on recess of the opposite-side wall portion. A distance between a pair of the restraining portions is designed equal to a width of an opening side (a side of a first guiding surface of the first cutaway recess) of the pipe fit-on recess.
If the pipe is correctly inserted and connected to the connector and the annular verification projection is located in a fixed axial position, the connector clip for verifying complete connection is easily mounted on the connector and the pipe so as to clip a held portion from the holding portion of the connector to the annular verification projection of the pipe by the one and the opposite-side wall portions from axially opposite sides thereof. However, if the pipe is incompletely fitted in the connector and the annular verification projection is located relatively (relatively with respect to the connector) toward an opposite axial direction of or beyond the fixed axial position, the annular verification projection abuts the connection verifying portion, is not allowed to pass through the connection verifying portion, and therefore, the connector clip cannot be mounted on the connector and the pipe. For this reason, complete connection of the pipe to the connector can be verified by mounting the connector clip on the connector and the pipe. On the contrary, when the connector clip cannot be mounted to the connector and the pipe, incomplete connection of the pipe can be consequently verified.
Patent Document 1 JP, A, 11-6591
Meanwhile, in a connector connecting structure disclosed in the Patent Document 1, an axial distance between an inner or inside surface of the opposite-side wall portion and an opposite axial end of the connection verifying portion is designed longer than an axial length between the annular engagement projection and the annular verification projection. Accordingly, even if the pipe is incompletely fitted in the connector and the annular verification projection is to be located on an opposite axial side of or beyond the connection verifying portion, the annular engagement projection abuts the connection verifying portion and the connector clip for verifying complete connection cannot be mounted on the connector and the pipe. Therefore, this configuration also enables to verify incomplete connection of a pipe even under such circumstances.
However, if a pipe is formed with a bent portion on an opposite axial side of or beyond the annular verification projection and in proximity thereof, in some cases, the connection verifying portion should be designed short in order not to cause interference between an opposite axial end portion of the connection verifying portion and the bent portion when the connector clip is mounted to the connector and the pipe in complete connecting relation. And, recently, as components and parts are closely arranged in a vehicle, the connection verifying portion is preferably designed as short as possible in order not to cause interference between the connector verifying portion and other components and parts when mounting the connector clip. But, in the connection verifying portion designed short, if the annular verification projection is located on an opposite axial side of or beyond the connection verifying portion, the connector clip can be mounted to the connector and the pipe although the pipe is incompletely connected to the connector, and thereby connection verifying function of the connector connecting structure is lowered.
And, in the connector clip for verifying complete connection between a connector and a pipe disclosed in the Patent Document 1, each of restraining portions is formed in a thin-walled restraining lug. So, a reinforcement rib is formed integrally between the restraining portion and the opposite-side wall portion to prevent the restraining portion from being so deformed as to allow the annular verification projection to pass through when the annular verification projection is pressed.
However, the reinforcement ribs are provided on widthwise outer end portions of restraining portions, i.e., restraining lugs respectively, and a space wider than the annular verification projection is defined between the reinforcement ribs. Therefore, even when a pipe is relatively incompletely fitted in a connector, as shown in FIG. 24, for example, if a portion of a pipe between an opposite axial end of a connector A and an annular verification projection B is passed through between a pair of the restraining lugs C via an opposite axial side thereof, whole of the annular verification projection B can be located between an opposite-side wall portion D and the restraining lug C of a connector clip E for verifying complete connection. In this occasion, by inclining or rotating the connector clip D about a side of the restraining lugs C (refer to an arrow in FIG. 24), the connector clip E can be mounted to the connector A and the pipe F while a holding portion G of the connector A is received in a clip body H as shown in FIG. 25. Also from this point of view, thus configured connector connecting structure or connector clip for verifying complete connection cannot be expected a positive function for verifying complete connection between a connector and a pipe.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a connector clip and a connector connecting structure using the connector clip having an excellent function for verifying complete connection between a connector and a pipe.